


Fucking Gauls Fucking Rhine's

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [48]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Battle for Dominance, Between BAS & Vengence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Agron and Crixus have a long debate about why the other is a total ass.
Relationships: Agron/Crixus
Series: 500 Fic Challenge [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Fucking Gauls Fucking Rhine's

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea floating around for a little bit. I've recently become obsessed with it. SO here we are lol. Thank you guys for all the support. I love all the comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries. I hope you enjoy!

"I see you bring nothing but piss and shit to the table once more."

"Just because your men bring a handful of food that barely feeds three people, does not mean you contribute!"

"Me and my men bring food. While you do nothing but bash dead men's heads against stones."

"If you wish to be the next skull feel free to keep chattering about like a fucking woman."

"You watch your mouth you insolent cunt!"

"Should you not step back, I will not need a rock to bash what little brains you hold."

"I'd like to see you try you fucking lumbering tree!"

Spartacus rolls his eyes standing up and turning away from the map at last. 

" ** _ENOUGH_** **!** " Agron and Crixus close their mouths, but refuse to back down from the other. Eyes still locked, chests almost touching as they glare at one another. Spartacus sighs heavily. It's been weeks, and all these two did was argue and bicker. It was far from helpful.

"Call your dog then." Crixus demands through his teeth. Spartacus raises an eyebrow at him. Agron smirks a little. 

"I'm sure Spartacus would love for you to lick his toes." He quips back with a tilt of his head. 

"You fucking-"

" **HEY**!" Spartacus barely catches Crixus' fist, wedging himself between the two men, struggling to keep Agron from throwing his own punch. "I said _enough_." He growls at them. Crixus yanks his hand out of Spartacus' with a huff. "I have had it with the two of you. Mira even refuses to be present for the planning because of your combined behavior." Agron at least grimaces and looks down. It seems he had forgotten why they were shoved together in Spartacus' part of their hide out. 

"So, I have to suffer this oaf's presence simply because your woman cannot stand raised voices?" Crixus scoffs. Spartacus gives him a warning look pushing away from Agron.

"Do _not_ toss insult towards Mira. She is not the reason you and Agron bitch like a couple of unpaid whores." Spartacus steps closer to his old rival with a softening look. "I know it's been difficult. But the two of you _have_ to find common ground. Should the Roman's find us, I need the two of you fighting **together** not each other." Crixus and Agron grumble and shift. 

"I do not see how. Common ground requires something common." Agron mentions leaning against the wall. Spartacus nods.

"And the two of you will stay together until you find it." He informs brightly patting Agron on his shoulder as he walks past. He grins to himself hearing the other two sputter for a moment before chasing after him..

"And what, pray tell, does that _fucking_ mean?" Crixus snarls in a harsh whisper. Agron leans down also trying to keep his voice low. Not doing as well to keep the panic out of his voice. 

"In case you have not **fucking** noticed that we do _stay_ together. All of us here are "together" Spartacus." He points out. Spartacus waves at Mira his smile widening. 

"Yes, I understand that." He stops in front of Agron's corner, reaching in and grabbing the small bag of "personal belongings" that was set up. Agron chews his cheek trying desperatly to not snatch it from his friend and leader. "My meaning was clear, I do not speak in riddles." Spartacus comments strolling through their under ground camp, checking on people here and there. 

"No. Your meaning is _not **fucking clear**_." Crixus hisses. Spartacus shrugs making it to the complete other side to where Crixus got his pitiful amount of sleep. Crixus holds his breath waiting to see what Spartacus does. 

"What the fuck?" Agron breathes out in horror as Spartacus tosses the bag inside. 

"Now hold you madness for just one fucking moment." Crixus leans backwards unable to deny Spartacus' implications. 

"No. I will not. You two have left me no choice. Something must be done and this is what we can do for right now. " Agron scratches the back of his head.

"You are aware that we will more than likely kill each other, yes?" He debates. Crixus nods tight lipped. Spartacus raises and eyebrow.

"Will you? The two of you will take each other's lives? Leaving untold numbers of Romans to live?" Agron makes a face, while Crixus unfolds his arms. 

"Now, that is just unfair."

"Completely under handed you bastard." Spartacus chuckles slapping them both on the back. 

"Sleep well." He states in parting. Agron and Crixus stare after him in stunned silence. 


End file.
